It all Comes Back to This
by Cakes18
Summary: They say that friendships come and go, but what happens when one lets go while the other is still holding on? E


**Hello my lovelies! So I decided to start a new story. Thoughts are always floating around in my head so I thought I'd just put this one on paper. Don't worry, B&B will be completed…eventually. **

_PROLOGUE_

**BPOV**

"Jessica come on, we're going to be late!" I yelled to my best friend.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

We were all going to the dance together, the three musketeers, Edward, Jess and Bella. I was so excited. It was my first time attending any of the middle school dances, and going with my best friends made it even better. Jessica finally came down the stairs and we jumped into my dad's car so he could take us to the dance. We were meeting Edward there.

"Be safe kids, and have fun," my dad said as we were rushing out of the car.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I yelled over my shoulder. My dad was always saying annoying, overprotective things. If I were psychic, I would have said something meaningful and sentimental to him, like 'I love you dad, drive safely' or 'You're the best dad in the world.'

A couple hours into the dance, Tyler Crowley started to get very handsy with me. For a thirteen year old boy he was being very obnoxious. When he realized that I was not going to allow him to grope my butt, he got angry and spilled fruit punch all over my brand, new dress. I was really upset, so I looked for my dates.

Jessica and Edward had disappeared. I looked all over the gym for them but they were nowhere to be seen. Eventually I got fed up and I was about to rush to the bathroom when I saw them. There they were, locked in a sweet embrace and slow dancing. Then, Edward lowered his head and kissed Jessica, on her lips.

_This night couldn't get any worse. _

I was wrong.

My mother came into the dance hall frantically searching for me. Her face was blotchy and red and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She looked frazzled and out of sorts. That was very unlike her.

"Bella honey, we need to go to the emergency room. Daddy needs us. He's been in a serious accident and the doctors want us there so-" She paused to pull herself together, before stooping down to my eye level.

"The doctors think it would be best for us to prepare ourselves to say goodbye." She practically whispered. Her voice cracked on the word 'goodbye'.

My dad was a police officer, so I knew that there was a chance that he could get injured in the line of duty. I just never though it would happen while he was on his way home from driving me to a dance and I never thought that I would be twelve years old.

My hear t practically stopped. There I was, in my pretty blue dress dripping with red Kool-Aid and watching my best friend kiss my other best friend who I had a huge crush on, only to hear my mother insinuate that my father was as good as dead.

I wasn't sure which heartbreak to focus on. Edward and Jessica being together, or me losing the most important person in my life. In that moment, I needed to stop being selfish and be there for my mother, just like I needed her to be there for me. I tore my eyes away from the happy couple, placed my cold hand in my mother's shaking one, and walked away.

I begged my mother to let us have a private funeral, with only immediate family. She wanted to do something bigger, so that all his friends and co-workers could come say goodbye. I cried and told her to have a memorial for their sake, but that I didn't want anyone around when we put my father's lifeless body six feet underground.

For the memorial, I heard that Jessica and Edward were there, looking for me. My mom said that they looked so cute, holding hands with a flower wreath in one hand and a casserole in the other. My mother couldn't figure out why I refused to open my bedroom door to talk to them and why I threw the wreath and the casserole out my bedroom window.

I couldn't even figure out why

After two weeks passed and my mother realized that I had no intention of returning to school and that I would be absolutely miserable if we stayed in Forks. She put the house up for sale, packed up our stuff and moved us to Phoenix, Arizona.

I moved away from it all and I haven't looked back since.

**Tell me your thoughts?**

**Xoxo**

**Carly**


End file.
